


僕が僕のすべて (Boku ga Boku no Subete)

by silverdoll14



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Drama & Romance, M/M, Romance, Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-24
Updated: 2015-03-24
Packaged: 2018-03-19 09:46:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3605562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverdoll14/pseuds/silverdoll14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After one exchange of glance, a criminal stole his heart. After one smile, a student made him defy the rules. After unexpected encounters, forbidden love blooms. If second chances were given to turn things back the way they are, will they change the course of their paths or still go on with everything they have?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> X-posted at silverdoll14.livejournal.com
> 
> This is the edited version although edits and beta are made by me so you might still see some mistakes I may have overlook.  
> The first six chapters are already posted in my livejournal but you'll find the edited chapters here soon enough.
> 
> That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed this.

 

 

 

_**"About my life, my destiny** _

_**I will go on by embracing them** _

_**So to let each and every one of them shine** _

_**I walk through spring, summer, autumn, winter** _

_**Running, running all the way** _

_**Now that I am here, I am everything that I have** _

_**This is the only thing that will not change."** _

**– Arashi’s Boku Ga Boku No Subete**

 

 

 

 

 

At one glance, people might think he was unreliable. With his sleepy face, his dazed almond eyes and then his reserved personality emphasize by the lack of noise coming from his mouth (except when it’s nap time. You’ll hear his not-so-soft snores), the police officer **Ohno Satoshi** could instantly deceived you especially right after now in the darkness of the room, armored with gun and his eyes attentive as ever.

 

“Sir, there’s seems to be no one here anymore…” He said through his radio with his voice, firm yet soft at the same time.

“Please bri-“

CRASH!!!

Ohno instantly turned to his back, his gun pointed in the front in reflex. His radio had landed in the ground with a loud thud, but Ohno heeded no attention to it. His concentration was onto the same young man his gun was pointing at.

The man in front of him had height similar to his with frame that donned black t-shirt, black leather pants, a knapsack slung in his right shoulder and a mask covering his face, from nose down to his jaw.

“Ohno-san! Come in! Tsurk! Ohno-san! Over! Ohno-san! Tsurk!”

“Oops, I must have disturbed something.” the young man said, a bit husky due to the mask over his mouth. The man’s left hand was jewelry worth millions while in his right hand was a baseball bat he had probably used to break the glass container that caused the noise.

“Are you a bit young to be stealing those kinds of stuff?” Ohno asked instead.

“How old do you think I am then…?” The young man asked back and then added, “…ji-chan?” with a mischievous grin.

“17. Take or leave a few years I guess?” Ohno pouted. He scrunched his nose, a thing he would do when he was deep in thought or trying to figure something out. It wasn’t just because he was curious about the young man, but the fact that he was acting differently. As a police or detective, he would always shout _‘Don’t move’_ or _‘You’re under arrest!’_ but instead he was having a little chat with him like meeting a new friend.

And then a careless laugh pulled him down from his thoughts.

“Close enough~” the young man smirked as he putted the jewelry necklace with a big diamond as a pendant in his bag. Suddenly sirens could be heard close by.

“Ja… it’s nice meeting you. I still got delivery to do plus I’m going to be late.” The young man said after looking at his wrist watch and putting the remaining things he needed in the bag and securing it in his back. The young man spanned on his way to run away as he waved to Ohno.

“Wait!” Ohno shouted, dumbfounded yet determined.

“Well, seeing you won’t shoot at me…” the thief said, looking at Ohno’s direction.  Ohno stepped back a bit when the thief suddenly walked to his way. “…and I doubt you will.” He said when he was close to Ohno. Ohno’s pointed gun pressed against his chest. He looked at Ohno’s fingers, slender and tanned. He smirked in amusement as he traveled his eyes to the almond ones of the detective. He walked backwards before turning away to run and Ohno lowered his gun for some reason he couldn’t tell.

Ohno shouted once more, “Wait!”

The thief stopped, looking back at him in the corner of his eyes.

“Will I be seeing you again?” Ohno asked.

Even though Ohno couldn’t see it, he knew the thief was smiling. Somehow he could see it in through his eyes, deep yet shallow, cold piercing but in a way warm and enticing.

“That is if you can find me, Ohno-san.” It was the last words he heard from the thief before he sprinted away.  
Ohno couldn’t explain it but it made a churn on his stomach. Not in a disgusting way but a pleasant feeling despite coming from a thief like the stranger.

 

 

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

“Excuse me, I’m the new teacher teaching for a session.” One man dressed in semi-formal said to a receptionist while handling her the ID he was carrying.

“Ah, **Sakurai Sho** -san. Welcome. Please go to room 1034. You’ll meet your students there where the session will be held.” The receptionist said. Sho nodded and went to the direction where the receptionist was directing.

Sho looked at the flyer he got. Teaching cram school for Economics was just his side-job. He had a major job in one of the biggest companies in Japan but then it was his dream to be able to share what he learned and for now, cram school was the answer in his little desire. Running footsteps and then a husky laugh woke him up from his reverie.

“Come on Nino-chan. We’ll be late and it’s your entire fault!”

“Aiba! Pipe it down. And slowdown will yah!!!” the other said.

Sho looked back to check the commotion going on and perhaps warn them about proper manners inside the building, specifically a school until he felt an impact against him.

“Aiba-chan!” Before Sho could process everything that was happening, he lost his balance, causing him to land on his butt with a body pressed against his, hands on his chest, and the other person’s lower half between his legs.

Sho moaned in slight pain. He opened his eyes to see the accidental assaulter, blinking them twice or even thrice as his eyes met the other’s eyes. A chuckle on the background interrupted their somewhat staring contest.

“Look what have you done Aiba-chan!”

The said man instantly stood up shrieking with apologies. “Wah! I’m so sorry! I wasn’t paying attention. I’m sorry! I’m sorry!”

“Please forgive my stupid friend for being stupid.”

“Oi! You shouldn’t emphasize on that~”

“What? I’m just being honest you know?”

“Oi! What does suppose to mean?”

Sho looked back and forth between a lanky man, the one he bumped with and a smaller man, who was teasing the other.

“Ano…” Sho tried to cut in which succeeded when the lanky man stretched his hand to help Sho get up.

“I’m really sorry~ We are kind of in a hurry since sessions will start soon. I wasn’t paying attention on my way. Gomenasai~” the lanky man said, Aiba, if Sho remembered correctly.

Sho started dusting off his self, nodding his head in understanding. He then crouched down to grab his folder and papers that fell along with them.

“I’m really really really sorry~”

“It’s okay… but you must be care-“ Sho wasn’t able to complete his caution when he accidentally touch the other’s hand who were helping him gather his stuffs. He looked up, finding Aiba smiling shyly with a tinge of pink in his cheeks.

“Ah… I’m really sorry.” Aiba manage to say once again and suddenly, Sho ran out of words to say and just gave a another nod. The two of them stood up, with Aiba giving the papers he had gathered to Sho with a slight bow.

“Crap! Aiba, we’re late.” Sho then remembered the other man with them so suddenly. Aiba wasn’t able to react properly when his friend started dragging him away from Sho after saying sorry for the trouble. Sho was then glued to his self as Aiba’s view disappeared from his view. And then remembering about time, Sho quickly made his way to the session where he would teach.

After a few minutes of walk, he tried to fix his self again before opening the door. All of the eyes in the room were into him that it made him tense yet tried to walk to the desk calmly. He should knew better because it wasn’t the first time he was in front of dozens of people but this was different from his usual audience, able to talk about things he did want to talk about and so to calm his nerves, he took a deep breath. He proceeded in standing behind the desk and met the eyes of the expectants but he wasn’t expecting those brown eyes looking at him with shock. It was the same brown eyes that emitted beauty, especially with how he smiled shyly to him once again.

Sho felt his heart skipped a beat with a feeling he liked but wasn’t appropriate for a someone like him, a teacher and heir towards a person, a student, like the other person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-posted at silverdoll14.livejournal.com
> 
> This is the edited version although edits and beta are made by me so you might still see some mistakes I may have overlook.  
> The first six chapters of this fic are already posted in that livejournal but you'll find the edited chapters here soon enough.


	2. Chapter 2

 

> _Name: Unknown_

> _Gender: Male_
> 
> _Age: estimated between 17 to 25 years old_
> 
> _Specialty: Electronic gadgets, firewall hacking and security breaching_
> 
> _Crimes:  5 billion yen from 7 different banks_
> 
> _Cat’s Eye case_
> 
> _24-karat case_

> _The Lair case_

 

 

 

“… and the list goes on. His recent crime was two nights ago, stealing the ‘Majestic Star’… a diamond pendant necklace worth almost half a billion. 31 cases are under his listed in records and still for almost 3 years he was on the loose…” The chief of the police department reported. He ran his finger through his hair while adding his frustration, “3 years and we haven’t had a single lead. We can’t even predict the pattern of where and when he will strike. These are the only data we were able to gather and we haven’t updated it since then except for his additional crimes.”

  
“Well, you could add the fact that he’s left handed.” Ohno mumbled to his self, remembering how the thief carried the jewelry with a firm grip on his left hand.

  
“Huh?”

  
Ohno looked to his side to see his colleague, inquiring him. “Oh, it’s nothing.”

  
“So do you know how he looks?” Toma whispered to him so he won’t interrupt the serious meeting that was going on.

  
“Huh?”

  
“I mean, you were the first one to respond to the crime scene two nights ago. I thought you might have a good glimpse of him.” Toma supplied. Ohno opened his mouth and then closed it again. He just shook his head and concentrated back to the chief’s instructions.

  
“Oh… then the  thief must be really something neh?” Toma said minutes later. Ohno looked at Toma, his eyebrows knitted together. “Media even claimed him ‘The Real Lupin of Japan’.” And Ohno could do nothing but just to give a nod at his colleague’s statements.

  
Ohno was based in Okinawa when he graduated criminology until one month ago, he was transferred back to Tokyo. The first time he heard about the famous masked-thief who stole probably worth of billions already was also the first time he stepped in the station. He heard that no one was able to see his face or able to get the lead of who the suspect maybe. Even CCTV cameras came clean if the police would check on it for evidences or further details. Two nights ago was Ohno’s first encounter with him and he knew he couldn’t get it out of his mind.

  
Those beautiful brown orbs took a place inside his mind and he couldn’t help but be curious more about the thief. 

  
“Ohno-san… Please stay behind. Everyone may leave.” 

  
Ohno looked in front attentively when he heard their head’s instructions. Toma gave him a tap on his shoulder when leaving and he reciprocated it with a nod.

  
“Yes, sir?”

  
“Ohno-san, I won’t beat around the bush since time is pretty essential in this case.” The chief said. Seriousness was evident in his face as he fixes his spectacles in his nose. Ohno didn’t move, his way of saying that he was listening.

  
“As you can see, we are struggling in getting our prime suspect for almost three years and with the records you have ever since you started in Okinawa, I trust you’ll bring great results in no time.” The chief said, straight to the point yet at the same time, poetic in a way that Ohno didn’t like.

  
“You’re assigning me in getting the thief, Sir?” Ohno said, making things clear for himself.

  
“A part of it is yes and a part of it is no…” The chief admitted.

  
“Huh?”

  
“There are suspicions about his next target and we want you to closely watch on it.” The chief said giving him a folder which Ohno took.

  
“But Sir, if I remember correctly, you said there isn’t a pattern when or where he will strike or what jewelry would be his next target. Are you sure this will be his next target?” 

  
“No… but this diamond isn’t just any diamond.” The chief said, motioning to Ohno to open the file. 

  
Ohno opened the file and a beautiful necklace with a blackish-metallic heirloom sparkling with little black diamonds could be seen alongside with profiles about it.

  
“This fine and rare jewelry is the only jewelry found from the well-known Yamashita Treasure and will be displayed in the National Museum in honoring the existence Japanese-heritance through the years and we want to keep it safe and sound no matter what.” The chief added.

“For now, that is the only thing I can give you. I expect good results from you Ohno-san.” The chief ended their little meeting. Ohno saluted and watched the chief leaving the room. He looked again at the files and knitted his eyebrows together.

“From the looks of it, it seems they are baiting the thief with ‘The Black Rose’.” Ohno muttered. He just shrugged the thought off and head out. He might as well check where his assignment was.

“I’ll be there soon.” Sho said as he walked in a hurry. He was running late as the meeting was moved earlier than schedule. It wasn’t his fault his client was demanding but then they should at least be considerate in informing them earlier. Even though he had a driver at disposal, he chose to walk towards the meeting place because he knew a shorter way that only required him of walking. Driving around with a car would get him nowhere especially at this time of day when it was rush hour and for Sho who valued punctuality, this was the better option.

He was busy muttering to his self that he didn’t have time to see someone was coming out of a shop with a bicycle until the bicycle literally bumped Sho, hurting him in the process.

  
“Whoa!”

  
Toinks!

  
“It hurts…” Sho moaned in pain, crouching down while cradling his right knee.

  
“Uwa! I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” Sho flinched as the husky voice saying his apologies over and over registered in his ear. Sho looked up, seeing the lanky man he bumped with just yesterday.

  
“Oh. Aiba-san.” Sho said, remembering the name. The said male finally looked up and his eyes widened.

  
“Sakurai-sensei!” Aiba gasped. Sho couldn’t help but to slightly blush. He wasn’t still used being called sensei.

  
“Ah… hehehehehe…” Sho chuckled in embarrassment and the younger one just smiled goofily which Sho found rather amusingly.

  
“We keep on bumping to each other ne, sensei?” Aiba said and Sho nodded rather shyly, forgetting already the slight pain that was accidentally inflicted earlier.

  
“Wow, sensei… Are you a newscaster? You look rather dashing like last night at cram school... although we don’t have cram school later right?” Aiba said, pondering at the end.

  
“Ah… iye… don’t worry. I was just on my way to go to my work. I have to attend ah- Oh! Shoot!” Sho panicked all of a sudden.

  
“Eh?”

  
“I have to go.” Sho briefly explained already in the dash until his right knee complained. He hissed.

  
“You know you should treat it first before you go anywhere, sensei. Come to the shop first and I’ll put some ointment on it.”

  
“But I really have to hurry.” Sho mumbled, having second thoughts of either to threat his knee or to just ignore the pain.

  
“Sorry sensei, that’s no can do.” Aiba smiled and grabbed Sho’s wrist and dragged him softly inside the pet shop where Aiba came from. 

  
As soon as they entered, Aiba disappeared at the back of the counter. Sho’s eyes travelled around. It was indeed a pet shop with lots of kinds of animals and varieties of their necessities. 

  
“Here!” Aiba appeared again and laid a round chair just by the entrance where Sho could sit first. Sho gulped down as soon as Aiba knelt down in front of him and started rolling up the right side of his pants up to his knees. He could see a purplish mark on it. As he looked at his student, Aiba was also looking at him with his doe-like eyes. Sho instantly looked away and Aiba just smiled as he applied the ointment after warning him “It might sting a bit”.

  
Sho bit down on his lower lip. It did sting a bit but then the gentle touch of his student lessen the pain and Sho couldn’t help but to be mesmerize as he unconsciously watched Aiba on his work. What made him blush more was when Aiba blew air on it. He only snapped at it when Aiba looked at him and said, “It’s done.”

  
Sho instantly faced the bruise in his knee to avoid Aiba’s gaze. 

  
“Ah… T-Thank you.” Sho slurred a bit which Aiba didn’t bother to notice. Aiba stood up to put back the ointment where he got it from as Sho fixed his self, rolling down the right part of his pants and removing the crease in his suit. When he looked up, Aiba was already in front of him.

  
“I really got to go… Er… uhm...” Sho paused, not knowing what to say next. Aiba looking at him was quite intimidating but not really in a bad way. He cleared his throat before he continued, “Thanks…” and bowed.

  
He was going to turn around to get out until he heard Aiba’s call, “Wait, sensei.” Sho turned back to his student. He was a taken back a bit when Aiba was in front of him once again, reaching for his neck tie. “It’s a bit loose...” Aiba said and redid Sho’s tie. Sho’s eyes were focused in Aiba who was happily doing his neck tie.

  
“There~”

Sho blinked his eyes as Aiba stepped backwards and bowed. Sho bowed back and mumbled another thanks before leaving completely.

  
As he walked towards the meeting place not caring anymore whether he was late or not, Sho’s mind kept repeating the scene of Aiba happily doing his neck tie and Sho got to admit, he couldn’t react that moment because inside he was enjoying it. He shook his head. Maybe he was getting overworked now. His phone buzzed for a moment and he read the message.   
  
"Perfect timing..." Sho thought after reading the content of the message he got from a childhood friend before proceeding on meeting the person he was supposed to meet for the meeting.

Ohno arrived at the museum in less than two hours. He looked around the museum facility, especially his target, _’The Black Rose’_. Ohno pondered as his gaze wandered around the four walls that sheltered such jewelry together with those other treasures and relics of the well-known Yamashita Treasure. As expected, people were everywhere from all ages. From children who were in field trips to the old folks relieving past events in the history of Japan, everyone was indeed everywhere.

  
Ohno scrunched his nose, scratching it as his eyes focused to his new assignment. Ohno asked himself for the nth time, _‘Why put it in the open if people wanted it safe? Wasn’t the most logic thing to do is keep it on the safe?’_ Ohno wasn’t really complaining but honestly he wanted to go fishing soon enough and with another assignment, it would like he wouldn’t be able to have a day off until the case in his care was solved. 

  
After his encounter with the famous thief, Ohno needed a stress-reliever. Though the thief isn’t really stressful, on contrary he found it amusing.  But the fact how their worlds were completely different ticked off Ohno in ways he couldn’t explain.

  
“I wonder…” Ohno shook his head immediately, trying to remove the remnants of the said encounter. He needed to focus on his assignment now.

  
Ohno stepped backwards to get a good view of the said jewel until he bumped into someone.

  
“Ugh!”

  
“Whoa!”

  
“Sorry…”

  
“Sor-” Ohno wasn’t able to continue when he turned around, his eyes meeting the eyes of the one he bumped with. He blinked several times not failing to notice the shade of pink blooming in the other man’s cheek.

  
“I’m sorry. I wasn’t looking.” The other bowed his head.

  
“Ah, it’s okay. I wasn’t looking too.” Ohno managed to say but his eyes were concentrated to the other guy’s features. He had a beautiful pair of brown eyes, red plump lips and an exceptionally sexy mole in his chin.

  
“Is there something on my face?”

  
“Huh? What?”

  
“Well, you were too concentrated on my face so I thought there is something on my face.” The other guy smiled. Ohno hid his embarrassment through a soft chuckle. Before he knew it, he was caught red-handed. But then it couldn’t escape the fact the something was alluring with this man, especially how his voice which was slightly high-pitched can be music on his ears, how his smile was so captivating and especially his eyes, deep yet somehow shallow that sometimes it could be deceiving.

  
“Well, it seems there’s no harm done right?” the other guy said. Ohno blinked, seems to having a hard time digesting everything especially now that he was talking to this interesting guy _(and it rarely happens)_.

  
“Ah, yes… yes…” Ohno just agreed. The guy bowed again before walking away. Ohno closely watched as the guy slowly disappeared before him in the crowd. He sighed in disappointment knowing there were slight chances to meet the same guy in the future. His phone suddenly buzzed, alerting him of a new message. It was from really close friend. Maybe enjoying time for a while wasn’t a bad idea.

Sho looked at his watch. It was already past ten in the evening and his friend hasn’t arrived yet. Well, what could he expect from an artist and ironically a police officer friend with a laid-back spirit. 

  
“Ohno-kun hasn’t arrived yet?” A friend popped in beside him in the counter by the bar where he was drinking alone. Sho just gave a nod and drank his martini.

  
“Seriously Sho-kun, you should enjoy the night. Aren’t we here for that?” Jun tried to persuade him. Ever since they had arrived at the club almost 2 hours ago, Sho only stayed at the bar for a couple of drinks while observing everyone.

  
“Well, unlike you who have a free social life, I have meeting early in the morning and a session to fulfill in cram school in the next.” Sho said as seriousness evident in his face. Honestly, Sho envied his childhood friend. Jun came from a well-known family like him but even so, they never pushed Jun to follow his parents’ footsteps to be in the business. Although they did make Jun attend business and economic class in Keio same as him, still Jun was allowed to do what he wanted to do after they graduated. Jun then took modeling and fashion design while Sakurai worked his ass off under his father’s supervision.

  
“Well, at least you are also teaching now right?” Jun tried to cheer him up.

  
“Yeah, teaching cram school huh?” Sho scoffed drinking another glass the bartender gave him while he and Jun were talking. In all honesty, he wanted to do more.

  
“Loosen up will you.” Jun nudged and Sho just smiled. “Ah, there they are.” Jun suddenly said when he glanced by the entrance of the club. Before Sho could react, Jun already disappeared from his view. Sho just shrugged and just continued drinking until there was a tap in his shoulder.

  
“I finally found you.” 

  
Sho looked to his side and smiled. “Finally you have arrived Ohno-kun. Where were you?”

  
“House… when I was waiting for 8, I ended up sleeping.” Ohno chuckled apologetic. Sho shook his head, smiling fondly at his friend.

  
“Where’s Jun-kun?” Ohno asked as he took the seat beside Sho and ordered his own drink.

  
“I dunno. He went by the entrance to meet someone I guess?” Sho shrugged off and raised his glass for a toast when Ohno got his drink.

  
Clank!

  
“Hiya~”

  
“Speaking of the devil…” Sho teased making Ohno to chuckle.

  
“Yeah, right.” Jun scoffed. “Oh, right… here are my other friends. Nino and Masaki…” Jun said, pointing his thumb on his back. Ohno and Sho followed Jun’s thumb finally seeing two familiar faces.

  
“You!” Sho and Ohno huffed in unison.

  
The said two males who were actually laughing at a clumsy waiter passing by just before finally noticed the commotion and had the same reaction.

  
“You!”

  
“Eh, you guys know each other?” Jun pondered judging by their reactions.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> X-posted at silverdoll14.livejournal.com
> 
> This is the edited version although edits and beta are made by me so you might still see some mistakes I may have overlook.  
> The first six chapters of this fic are already posted in that livejournal but you'll find the edited chapters here soon enough.


End file.
